zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Zelda Fanon Wiki:Admin Talk Lounge
Okay, this only open to Admins. Any non Admin names will be tossed. Put any change ideas you have here. Put a #, your idea and sign you name. All admins will talk over this and either allow the change or discard it. Hero Of Wisdom 05:59, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Featured Fanfic Yesterday I have added Featured fic section, you can nominate on TALK PAGES [[User:UberPhoeb|'Uber']]''Phoeb''a b c 13:40, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Random stuff that might be useful Here's a list of stuff I thought might be useful: *We can't promote admins like crazy. Every new user should not be an admin (some of the people who are now admin are not admin material. Won't name any names, though). *We have enough admins for now. We only have, what, 33 articles? *After we are done with our own fics, we go around doing spell-check and make useful templates and categories (articles for information on characters? i.e.-Link is the protagonist of many zelda titles, blah, blah, blah.) *Video page? We could add popular Youtube vids of LoZ stuff, like The Parody of Time or Four Sword Misadventures. (may not be a good suggestion, because it would be easy for some one to spam). Suggestions, suggestions.... --[[User:Murchadah|'Murch']](dah dah dah 13:51, 30 June 2008 (UTC) R u talkin about me? Hero Of Wisdom 13:54, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Not neccessarily, you're good, but some of us.... You get the idea. --[[User:Murchadah|'Murch']](dah dah dah 14:03, 30 June 2008 (UTC) rite:|Hero Of Wisdom 14:05, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Chapters? I was looking through some fics, they have chapters separate from their main page (Amulet of Time, Legend of Relyt, etc), and I was thinking that we could put them on a subpage (i.e.-The Lost Triforce/Chapter 1) instead of making them their own articles (It could get annoying figuring out whose chapter 5 is whose). I'll move the pages as soon as I get the okay from you guys. --[[User:Murchadah|'Murch']](dah dah dah 14:54, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :I believe mine are /part_ lol. [[User:UberPhoeb|'Uber']]''Phoeb''a b c 02:40, 3 July 2008 (UTC) i'm not a b-crat any more?--griff 02:35, 4 July 2008 (UTC) :You still are. I added the featured fanfic to the main page btw --[[User:UberPhoeb|'Uber']]''Phoeb''a b c 17:32, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Main page stuff Go to my sandbox. I've got a good idea for the mainpage. The colors can be changed, since they don't go with the skin. --'God Of ' 18:43, 29 July 2008 (UTC) I like it. Looks good to me, even the color scheme...and yeah murch, I'm an admin, so you don't need to kick me out...--Moblin slayer 22:33, 29 July 2008 (UTC) I knew you were an admin (I'm pretty sure you told everyone when you got promoted hehehehe). Let me fix it up a bit and ask the others about it. --'God Of ' 23:32, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Original Idiot Ideas Hey all, I've seen some things that I think we could really improve on. *On the mainpage, under the "Top Fanfics" section, people have been placing their fanfics, even if they arent that good. I think that we could create a page to vote for fics that should get placed there? *We need more image categories, and I'm going to need a lot of help to get all of them on the images. *The featured fan fic needs to be changed some time, or taken off all together *Any old fanfics that no one has updated in a while should be deleted unless they are finished. If they have a good idea, we could probably finish them up for them, but those that have absolutely nothing should be zapped. --'Murch '(dah dah dah 18:37, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Ratings Recently, I thought of adding a template to each FanFiction to what it is rated, since I'm pretty sure most people don't pay any attention to the category at the bottom of the page or whatever. Ideas? --'Murch '(dah dah dah 20:19, 30 November 2008 (UTC)